


[podfic] 22 Short Facts About Abed Nadir

by growlery



Category: Community, Inspector Spacetime, The Sandman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art, Gen, Pastiche, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty two views of Abed's life from childhood memories to his current course load. Inspired by "32 Short Films About Glenn Gould" and the portraits of Despair in Sandman: Endless Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 22 Short Facts About Abed Nadir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [22 Short Fics About Abed Nadir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302631) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Music used is from You Don't Understand Me by The Raconteurs.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?w7t8i75ic27oyjt)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/22-short-fics-about-abed-nadir)  
mp3 / 35:56 / 32.7MB


End file.
